


The Sincerest Form of Flattery

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, F/M, OT3 references, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, Sharing Clothes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: The Captain Cold get-up wasn't something Leonard had ever thought of asenticing– at least not until he saw Iris West wrapped up in his parka with her hair falling across the furry hood and the Cold Gun strapped to her thigh.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West (implied), Barry Allen/Leonard Snart (implied), Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Iris West (implied), Leonard Snart/Iris West
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	The Sincerest Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> Rosecake - I loved your prompts so much; I meant to write you a treat since I first saw your sign-up, but it almost didn't happen because I just couldn't decide on which of your wonderful ideas to settle on. I hope you enjoy this! ♥
> 
> Thanks to S. for the impromptu beta to catch all my embarrassing typos!

The Captain Cold get-up wasn't something Leonard had ever put much thought into. 

The parka and the goggles had become his signature look more out of convenience than anything. The costume was comfortable and functional; it protected him against the icy cold and the glare of white when he fired his gun; it was easy enough to replace when his clothes got damaged in a fight. Sure, he got a kick out of having it become a _look_ , immortalized on villain trading cards and action figures and Halloween costumes. 

But he'd certainly never thought of it as enticing – at least not until he saw Iris West wrapped up in his parka with her hair falling across the furry hood and the Cold Gun strapped to her thigh.

Something primal reared in him at the sight, the rush of possessiveness clenching hot and tight in his gut. Not for the clothes or the gun, but for the woman wearing the costume.

"Quite the look you got going there, Iris."

Her head snapped around towards him, eyes going wide for a second, and he felt a little proud that he could still surprise her like that. 

"Leonard! I—You're back."

"Uh-huh." Taking a few steps forward, he closed the distance between them, pleased when she held her ground. Up close, he could smell the sharp residue from firing the Cold Gun on her clothes. Her cheeks were flushed, her pupils dilated, as though the adrenaline from the fight hadn't quite worn off. To say it was a good look on her would have been a criminal understatement. "If I'd known you were playing dress-up, I'd have asked Sara to drop me off in Central earlier."

"If you'd been here, I wouldn't have needed to dig out your spare gun. But with Barry on Earth 2 and you gallivanting around the timestream, we were kind of out of options." 

Leonard ventured a guess. "Another evil Speedster?" 

He would have apologized for missing the action and leaving Team Flash minus the actual Flash to deal with the problem, but faced with Iris wearing his costume, he couldn't say he regretted it.

She shrugged. "Maybe not evil so much as opportunistic, but yeah. Killer Frost and I helped cool her down a little." 

The pun made his lips twitch. "Cute. I take it things went well?"

There was a knowing twinkle in her eye, and he knew that his deliberate nonchalance wasn't fooling her when she answered the question he hadn't asked. "I'm fine, Leonard. I can handle myself in a fight."

"Never claimed that you couldn't." It was one of the things he admired about her. How fearless and driven she was when it came to chasing a story or fighting for what she believed was right. How, even without superpowers, she never backed down from a challenge and usually came out on top by sheer force of determination. Didn't mean he wouldn't prefer to be there to provide back-up, if necessary. Not to mention that he hated the fact that he'd missed the chance to see her in action. "And I gotta say, I like how the outfit looks on you."

He reached out and let his fingers trail down the open front of the parka, from the soft fur at the collar over the swell of her breasts to the handle of the gun sitting snugly at her hip.

She huffed out a laugh. "Of course you do." Mocking amusement curled in her tone, fond and warm, but he was standing close enough to notice her breath quickening and that split-second bite of her lip, betraying her arousal. 

He hummed softly. "Can't blame a guy. My coat. My gun. Gets me all kinds of ideas about the woman wearing them."

He let his hand linger at her waist, wiggling into the gap between her pants and the form-fitting black turtleneck to seek out skin. Her body felt overheated, velvet-soft to the touch, and Iris swayed towards him.

"Are you calling me yours, Captain Cold?" she teased.

Cheeky. 

With his fingers digging a little too harshly into her waist, he tugged her towards him and kissed the smile off her lips. 

He'd missed this. Nights got lonely on the Waverider. He'd never cared before, until this—this _thing_ with Barry and Iris had started, until he knew what it was like to have someone waiting for him. But now he did, and it was annoyingly hard to get them out of his head and shake off the desire to steal the jump ship and head back to Central to pay them a visit. He kept himself entertained by mental replays of their past encounters and fantasies of what they'd get up to without him. Imagined Barry with his suit half-undone and his hair a windswept mess, lightning buzzing across his skin when Leonard pressed him against a wall. Iris bent over her desk with her skirt hitched up and the curve of her ass up in the air like an invitation. Her teasing smile when she straddled Barry. Barry's little sob when he had one orgasm too many wrung out of him.

Leonard had an endless array of pornographic fantasies about his favorite heroic couple at hand. Fucking Iris while she was wearing his clothes hadn't been among them. Not until now, anyway.

The kiss was hungry, almost desperate, and she gave as good as she got. Her arms looped around his neck, drawing him closer until they were flush together, her soft curves pressed to his front, the hard edges of the Cold Gun jabbing his leg. 

He slid his hand up around her back, up her spine, feeling her arch into the touch.

The way she moved, the way she kissed – there was an urgency to it, a _neediness_ that was resonating with him, and he wondered if she'd missed this as much as he had. Missed _him_ —but that was a dangerous way of thinking, and he brushed the idle thought aside before it could take hold.

When he broke away to catch his breath, she followed, blindly seeking out his lips with her eyes closed. He bent his head back, out of range, just to be contrary. "Sure you don't wanna wait until Barry's back?"

Her eyes flew open and fixed on him, narrowing, and he felt uncomfortably like she was reading him a little too well.

"Barry and me had weeks together while you were with the Legends. He won't mind if I get you caught up by myself while he's away. And I was under the impression that you were enjoying the get-up?" She motioned towards the costume, as if there was any way he could mistake her meaning. 

He inclined his head, trying to hide how pleased he was that she clearly had no intention of being left off the hook. "That's true," he conceded, a halfhearted attempt at being cagey. 

When Iris leaned in to steal another kiss, he let her, enjoying the softness of her lips and the insistent slide of her tongue against his.

He felt her shoulders move to shrug off the parka and pulled back. "Leave it on."

Her eyebrows rose, but she didn't object, letting him gently push her until her back hit the wall. A shaky breath caught in her throat when he sunk to his knees in front of her. His joints protested, a sharp ache as he hit the floor, but it was worth it, getting to see the lovely way the arousal manifested on her features, her eyes darkening and her lips falling open.

He unstrapped the holster and put the gun down with a hint of regret at how impractical it would be to leave it on, before he made quick work of her pants. He worked the buttons open with deft fingers and let the pants drop to her ankles, revealing a pair of burgundy satin panties. He took a moment to admire them and the way they complemented her skin tone.

"Not everyone goes commando under their costume," Iris commented, and Leonard remembered his delight at finding out that Barry never wore anything underneath the Flash suit.

"I wasn't complaining."

He looked up and held her gaze as he let his fingertips graze over the flimsy fabric, his rough calluses catching on it as he traced a line from the waistband downwards where the satin was damp, all but soaked through with her juices. She swayed towards him, almost coming off the wall, and he gripped her hips with his other hand to hold her in place. 

"Come on," she urged him on, the neediness from earlier returning tenfold.

As tempting as it was to tease her a little while longer, she wasn't the only one balanced on the knife's edge of arousal and need. Leonard was a patient man; he was good with delayed gratification, but right now, he wanted her so badly he ached with it. His cock was hard, straining against the denim of his jeans.

Still, he couldn't resist to playfully chide her. "So impatient!"

Before Iris had the chance to come up with a cutting response, he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down, exposing tightly trimmed hair and dusky skin, glistening with wetness.

She made a noise halfway between a gasp and a sob and, fuck, he wasn't going to deny her or himself any longer. He braced his hand on her thighs, feeling the muscles quiver against his hold, and he leaned in to put his mouth on her. 

The taste and smell of her filled his senses. It was better even than he'd remembered, just the right kind of salty-sweet. Her hands were on his head, her fingertips rasping gently over his buzzed hair. Like a flash of electricity the pleasure raced from his scalp down his spine straight to his groin, making his cock throb and his balls grow tight.

He bent down and licked along her folds, letting his nose graze her clit while his hands slid upwards until his thumbs could tease the outer edge of her pussy. Gently spreading the tender flesh, he let his tongue dip inside of her. 

She was hot and tight around him and he licked into her until he felt her knees buckle.

"Leonard." 

His name fell from her lips like a curse, almost unrecognizable between broken little moans. He loved it. Loved how responsive she was, how needy, how she strained against him and her hold on his head became firmer. 

He reached down to rub himself through his jeans, sparing a stray thought on whether it was worth pulling them down to avoid the discomfort of coming inside his pants.

Before he could come to a decision, Iris pushed him off.

He frowned. "What—"

"I need you inside of me now." She was breathing hard, and her lips were stained with red, bitten and sore. "You've been gone for too long and I just—I want to feel you."

Well. Who was he to deny such a lovely _desperate_ request? 

As much as he'd been looking forward to taking her apart with his lips and his tongue, there'd be time for that later. He'd have her spread out for him on the large, criminally soft bed in the loft, where he could take his time and make her fall to pieces as slowly and thoroughly as he wanted. Right now, it wasn't what she needed – what either of them needed, if he was being honest.

He sat back and pushed himself to his feet. He barely had time to open his pants before Iris drew him towards her again with urgent hands that were shaking with need. 

"Please, I can't—"

"Shhhh. I got you."

Cradling her cheek, he gently thumbed her broken lip before he angled his head down towards her for another kiss. He claimed her mouth at the same time as he aligned his cock and pushed into her, silencing her groan with hungry lips.

He slid past the initial resistance easily, like she was welcoming him. She felt perfect around him, all tight, wet heat, and when he started fucking her, he knew this wasn't going to last. 

It was rough and fast, without finesse. Hard, staccato thrusts that rocked through her body, harsher than he normally was with her. It was evident that she didn't mind, her fists clenched into the leather of his jacket, holding on to him, her head tipped back with her eyes closed and her mouth open. Each move he made drew the most delicious noises from her, breathless and frenzied.

"Fuck, Iris, you should see yourself." His voice was all kinds of fucked up too. So hoarse Leonard barely recognized himself, the control he usually prided himself on shot to hell. He tried to muster up the Captain Cold drawl, but he knew it was a lost cause. "I should take a picture, show it to Barry. He'll never leave you again."

A shudder ran through Iris's body at the words.

He could feel his climax building and reached down between them, flicking her clit with his middle finger until she came with a wordless gasp, rocking against him, clenching firmly around his cock.

It was enough to take him over the edge too, almost an afterthought as he held her through her orgasm, his arms sneaking around her waist underneath the parka to steady her. 

Her shirt was damp with sweat, her breath coming fast and erratic against his neck as she fell forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder. She made a soft sound of protest when he pulled out, and he allowed himself the tender moment to press a quick, apologetic kiss to the side of her head.

"Okay?"

Her response was muffled and unintelligible, but he felt her nod against him and gave her a moment to catch her breath and pull herself together. He may have needed a moment as well.

When Iris disentangled herself from him and took a step back, he found himself frustratingly reluctant to let go. She brushed the hair from her face, looking lovelier than ever with her features still flushed and the parka rumpled. 

Her eyes were so full of warmth that suddenly it was impossible to imagine her ever wielding the Cold Gun. 

"I'm glad you're back."

Leonard couldn't hold back the amused huff. "Of course you are." He gave her a pointed, salacious look that made her laugh and swat playfully at his arm.

"Not like that." She flashed him a brief grin. "Okay, a little like that. But that's—It's not what I mean. It's just... I know you're doing important things. Both you and Barry. When you're off with the Legends, or when Barry's hopping to another Earth. And I know it's greedy and selfish, but I just want you both with me. Always."

Her words made his heart clench in a way that was becoming increasingly familiar since the Flash had entered his world and threw it off its orbit. 

"I'm a thief. Greedy and selfish is my specialty." He tried to make a joke of it, but the pleased fondness crept into his tone and he knew that she heard it when her smile turned soft.

Standing on her toes, she sought out his lips in a kiss which was lacking the urgency from earlier. Just a dry press of her mouth against his, almost chaste. Almost like a promise.

"Welcome home, Leonard."

End

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are love (like hot cocoa with mini-marshmallows, but with zero calories) and much appreciated! ♥
> 
> You can [find me on Tumblr](http://sproutwings.tumblr.com/), still drowning in Coldflash feels like it's 2017.


End file.
